


The only way

by JaneDou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: В уголке экрана появилась строка прогресса загрузки нового ПО.





	The only way

\- С возвращением, Питер.  
Надеть костюм оказалось очень сложно, но спокойный голос ИИ ободрял.  
\- Привет, Карен. Прости, что так долго. Скучала?  
\- Вообще-то да. Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке, - отозвалась Карен. - Однако, боюсь, нам пора прощаться.  
Питер вскинулся:  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Еще несколько недель назад поступило обновление, которое я не могла принять в неактивном состоянии.  
\- Настолько серьезное, что ты исчезнешь?  
\- Да. Данных очень много.  
\- Ты можешь подождать? - сглотнув, попросил Питер. - Поговорить со мной?  
\- Обновление автоматизировано, так что у нас всего пара минут.  
В уголке экрана появилась строка прогресса загрузки нового ПО.  
**78 %**  
\- Поступил файл с указанием проиграть его перед окончательной загрузкой. Воспроизвести?  
\- Да. И... Спасибо тебе.  
\- Была рада помогать.  
**90 %**  
\- Прощай, Карен.  
\- Прощай, Питер.  
Перед глазами возникла гостиная дома Старков, и увидев сидящего на диване Тони, Питер почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце. Неужели он настолько постарел?..  
_Привет, малыш. Карен слишком умна, чтобы показывать это видео, если я вернулся. Давай сразу к делу. Никакой вины выжившего, понял? Потому что прости, но ты не выжил. Я тебя потерял. Не смог защитить. Прости,_ \- голос сломался, но Тони удалось сохранить спокойствие. _\- Но, кажется, сумасшедшая идея с возвращением во времени чтобы тебя вернуть, сработала, так что я рад. Слышишь - никакой вины! Я сделал это не только для тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Морган. Она - чудо. Засыпает только после сказки о тебе, но это не так плохо. Расскажи ей несколько сказок обо мне со своей колокольни , ладно? Хочу, чтобы она знала, что я и разозлиться могу._  
Никакой вины - с тобой я надеюсь еще полмира спасти. Буквально.  
Теперь, раз уж ты вернулся, все будет хорошо. Гордись - ради тебя путешествия во времени изобрели.  
Я не хотел уходить, но если уж так случилось... Поверь, я боролся. Но я должен был тебя вернуть. Никакой вины - узнаю, что грызешь себя - вернусь призраком и не будет тебе покоя.  
Люблю тебя, Пит.  
Питер вглядывался в застывшее на видео лицо, и понимал, что точно с таким же выражением глаз Тони смотрел на него на Титане. За единственным исключением: на Титане в них не было страха.  
**100%**  
\- Не вздумай разводить сырость в моем костюме! - манера речи и голос были поразительно живыми.  
\- Твою... - скорее от испуга вздрогнул Питер. - Мистер Старк?  
\- Тони сойдет, - на несколько секунд повисла тишина. - Питер Бенджамин Паркер, что значит "С тяжелыми повреждениями выбрался из-под разрушенного здания"?!  
Питер всхлипнул, не зная плакать ему или смеяться.  
\- Но... Вы сделали ИИ, взяв себя за образец?  
\- Только так я могу тебя защитить.


End file.
